teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Crafted
TeamCrafted was a Minecraft gaming group that was founded in February 2012 by now-former member Deadlox. They bought a house for the entire group, but now only TrueMu lives there now. They have inspired hundreds of people. Several members have quit and during March of 2014 the group collapsed. In June of 2014, it was announced that TeamCrafted was having a re-launch. The Beginning Team Crafted was first started by Deadlox in a Skype call with SkyDoesMinecraft. While at first, Sky thought it wouldn't work out, but soon changed his mind and joined. From there, they recruited MinecraftUniverse, Setosorcerer, HuskyMudkipper, KermitPlaysMC, and Sky's now ex-girlfriend, Dawn. They were also accompanied by DeceptiBonk, who served as their artist. One year, later Cavemanfilms New Arrivals However, CavemanFilms' membership didn't last long as he left the team after several days. Soon after he left, JeromeASF and TheBajanCanadian joined the team after meeting Sky at PAX East and were asked to join. However, in June 2013, Dawn, who was engaged to Sky, broke up with him and left the team, deleting all her social media accounts. At the start of the summer of 2013 Kermit left to go solo, claiming he does not want everyone to think he got all of his subscribers from Team Crafted. Around that same time ,Blue Monkey and WeedLion joined as the team's animators, forming the team's production crew alongside their artist, Bonkers. Team Crafted then launched their new website and announced that they were going to buy a house for all of them to live together which will enable them to record together easily. Beginning of The End In early November of 2013, Team Crafted then opened their channel in which they showed off their new house and announced that they were going to do vlogs, skits, and a survival series with the team. However, at that time fans began to notice Seto was absent on the Team Crafted features channel (which showed all seven of the "lets player's" of the group except Seto) and that Seto was removed from all of the the rest of TC's channel's, except Deadlox and Bonkers, with the addition of at that time Seto's channel was largely inactive. Seto then released a video (believed to be a personal attack against team crafted, due to all the drama it obviously would create), which tells his side of the story, saying that he had been removed from Team Crafted since early August and that he was depressed because of that, even going on to list several reasons why he was kicked and that he thought his removal was unjust because he received no warnings, which was the cause of inactiveness. He also said the only one who tried to keep him in the group was Deadlox. Soon after, the video was taken down but was re-uploaded by another YouTuber later, which violates the copyright laws since it was reproduced without the original author/owner's consent. Either way the damage was done and Team Crafted received a large amount of backlash and hate for this (except Deadlox), mostly BajanCandian, who was the one that suggested they remove Seto. On his now inactive Tumblr, Sky then posted his side of the story, in which he revealed Seto's name was Harvey, that Seto's depression was because of family's matters and that, the true reason Seto was removed was because the rest of the team wanted to do other stuff other than Minecraft, like go to events and skits, but Seto didn't want his name, face or location to be revealed. Because of the requirement that all members must be present, they eventually decided to remove him from the team and that Deadlox too voted him off as well, and the only reason why Seto did say Deadlox didn't vote him out was because he was only speaking to Deadlox. Though they did offer to keep recording with him, Seto "vanished". In the end Sky apologized to Seto and wished he was a better friend to him. Seto then said to his fans that he and Team Crafted are on good terms again and that he didn't want the ordeal to be discussed any further and that he was moving on with his channel. On March 2, 2014 ,the group announced XRpMx13 as the newest member of the team. This was only a couple of days before the collapse of the team. On March 6, 2014, Sky on Twitter said he left the team and that he was still on good term's with everyone. He didn't give a reason, though fans speculate that this has something to do with Team Crafted's new commercialized approach from their manager, Matt Michaelson. This was later confirmed by Sky's girlfriend, Alesa on her ask.fm account. She said Sky did not like how TC was with the new commercial approach. Following Sky also was Deadlox, the founder who claimed he was in the "same boat as Sky, HuskyMudkipper who wanted to move on with his channel on his own and Blue Monkey, who claimed that an animator in a group of let's player did not make any sense. On March 12 and 21, both Bonkers and WeedLion respectively left the team giving no reason as well, bringing TC membership down to five. The reason for the sudden departure's has been widely discussed. Some blame Mitch, some blame Adam, and some blame the team's manager for the incredibly commercialized approach. The channel fell silent and the team was largely deemed disbanded. A New Era On June 1st 2014, Deadlox made a video that he said Team Crafted was getting a re-launch with a new roster. He disproved how the group had become commercialized. He also went on to say that he wanted TC to be a community channel where friends would get together and commentate with each other. He then went on to say that he would bring TC in a "new era" by making it a channel in which smaller YouTubers would be brought into the spotlight. An hour later this video was made private by Deadlox, but was re-uploaded by another YouTuber The Team Crafted channel also briefly had new members on the Features module, but the module itself was removed. The channel remained silent, slashing any hope of a rebirth of Team Crafted. Fan Site A website was made in early 2014, where fans could interact with Team Crafted members. Unfortunately, the site began the inevitable decline as none of the TeamCrafted members were active, leaving the site without admins. Sometime during mid-2014, Backplane assigned JDantastic to the site as an admin. He maintained the TeamCrafted Factions server as well as the site. Around of the end of the summer of 2014, Dan announced that he had left Backplane and was no longer an admin for the Team Crafted site. The site resumed it's decline, leading the inevitable collapse of the site. The fans on the site had taken it to themselves to maintain order to the site. The site has since been dissolved and was known as "AllMinecraft" and was hosted on Place, the revamped "Backplane". After the switch to AllMinecraft, typing in teamcrafted.com used to bring users to the Nexus website. However, this is no longer the case as the Nexus shut down mid-2016. In 2016, months after Place announced that they'd be closing down, the site was quietly shuttered. Users of the site found no alternative for the forum and have since switched to Discord. Post-Breakup Feuds It is believed that Adam had a falling out with mostly Mitch and Ian, but mainly Mitch, which seems to be true as most of Mitch's channel links are missing in previous videos. Adam/Mitch- This by far has caused the most controversy, due to the sudden lack of regular recordings together for months. Many believe the cause to be a seemingly small Twitter feud over'' Animation April'', in which it Adam accused Mitch of taking his subscriber's hard work to profit off of, but this has not been proven, though Mitch never explicitly stated how he would pay animators or if he would at all. Mitch responded saying "everyone has those 'friends' nothing more to say here.", which was removed a few minutes later. Preston's (TBNRFrags) girlfriend, Sara, a good friend of Mitch and Jerome said this on her ask.fm page to answer a question asking about it: "They just realized that they wanted different things and they decided to not record/be friends anymore. It's very common for people to drift apart due to different wants." Sara, being a friend of Mitch and Jerome's, was a reliable source at this time. On October 9th, it was officially confirmed by Adam that something between him and Mitch had transpired through this tweet. While this isn't really news to the fans who had been researching their sudden lack of recordings, it is the first official confirmation by one of them that something happened. Jerome replied to with this tweet, with Mitch later replying, accepting Adam's apology. Still, some people are mixed on this "make up". Some believe that their commentary styles have changed, as evident in the awkwardness when Adam and Jerome recorded a video together sometime ago. Another notable difference is the fact that Adam curses in his videos while Jerome and Mitch tend to keep their videos PG. Many fans do not want them to record together, as they feel Mitch puts more effort into his recordings/commentary while Adam just screams random stuff. People also doubt Mitch officially accepted this apology as he replied on Jerome's tweet, meaning he may not have responded if Jerome hadn't tweeted about it. This doubt is contradicted by the fact that Mitch's skin appears in Adam's animation, A STORY OF A FISH! On August 30, these tweets were made by Alesa regarding why when she retweeted fanart. She seems to have cut out Jason and Mitch. The first tweet explains this. The second tweet, she explains that Mitch and Adam were not good friends. The third tweet, she confirms that there was no fist fight between Adam and Mitch, as previously rumored. Adam/Ian- Though smaller than the other feud with Mitch, it is believed that Ian and Adam had a fallout after the TC event as well, or rather a few hours after it concluded. Ian, who could not make it due to anxiety of airplanes, opted to go to a different event closer on the same day as the TC event. He made no mention of this beforehand, so Adam called him out on it. Since then, the only contact between them was on one of Adam's Mine-Pranks video. Adam/Jason- About 6 months ago, according to Alesa, Jason stopped being in contact with them. The reason is unknown, but he may have felt Jerome and Mitch were better friends than Adam, though this is unconfirmed. This feud has seemed to have past with Jason appearing with Adam in several more recent videos as well as Ty. Future of TeamCrafted It is strongly believed now that TeamCrafted is dead. Adam has had notable fallouts with Jason, Mitch, and Ian, which may still be happening. He has only talked to each of the fallouts on one occasion each. No business links are available on the TC channel, their Twitter account posts every once in a while about the website, and some members have gotten rid of the classic TC-styled avatar and banner by Bonks. No channels have the TC channel on their featured channel module anymore. The channel also remains inactive. Adam now records with YouTubers known as Ross (House_Owner) and Barney (ThatGuyBarney), Ian records with a YouTuber known as Crainer (MrCrainer), Mitch and Jerome are in a new group called "The Pack." Meanwhile, Jason, Quentin, and Ty went solo. However, back in February 8th 2016, Adam (Sky), Ian (SSundee), Mitch (Bajan Canadian), Jerome (ASFJerome), Quintin (HuskyMudkip), Ty (Deadlox), and Jason (TrueMU) , had a reunion of cops and robbers. After that, TeamCrafted has been abandoned. Category:Skydoesminecraft and deadlox left team crafted Past Members These include members of the team who either left, were removed, or status-unknown as of the announced Team Crafted re-launch. *CavemanFilms (Dan) - Ninth member of the team to join. In early 2013, he left for unknown reasons *Dawnables (Dawn) - Sixth member to join. After breaking up with Adam, she closed all social media accounts and left the team in March 2013 *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Dakota) - Eighth member to join. Left in June of 2013 to 'go solo' to prove he did not get all his subscribers from TC, and because he felt like he really wasn't apart of the team anymore, besides believing he had different recording/comedy styles. *Setosorcerer (Unknown (the name is actually still unknown, names like, Jimmy or Harvey are just jokes that they did.) - Fourth member to join. Was removed in August of 2013 due to several reasons which unintentionally caused a major controversy. His removal was confirmed in November of 2013. *SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam) - Second member and co-founder of Team Crafted. Left on March 6, 2014 without giving a reason, but later announced he did not like all the drama and commercialization that's affiliated with the group. *BlueMonkey (James) - Thirteenth member and joined alongside WeedLion as their animators. Part of the production crew. He left on March 6, 2014, stating that an animator working with a group of "Let's Players" did not make any sense. *Deadlox (Ty) - Founder of Team Crafted. Left on March 6, 2014 alongside Adam due to not liking the commercialization for the team. *HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) - Fifth member to join. He left on March 7, 2014, later stated he wanted to go his own way. *DeceptiBonk (Bonkers) - Seventh member to join. On the production team as an artist. She left on March 12, 2014, stating that she too was leaving the group and was glad to have met everyone. *WeedLion (Inge) - Fourteenth member and joined alongside James. He left on March 21, 2014. On production team as an animator. He confirmed on Twitter that he left after getting messages on it. *MinecraftUniverse (Jason), SSundee (Ian), JeromeASF (Jerome), TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) and XRpMx13 (Ryan) - The third, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and fifteenth to join respectively. In June of 2017 Sky Does Minecraft has quit including TrueMU and Huskymudkipz. They are starting their "music career." Interesting fact Former member "Austin Post" is now a famous rapper going by "Post Malone" New tweets (october 9th) from Ian (ssundee) and Adam (skydoesminecraft/netnobody) showing Adam and Ian actually didnt get a long. Gallery ' DeadLox.png|Founder of team SkyDoesMinecraft Avatar.png MinecraftUniverse.png Setosorcers Avatar.png HuskyMUDKIPZ.png Dawnables Avatar.png BonkersBonk Avatar.png KermitPlaysMinecraft Avatar.png CavemanFilms Avatar.png Ssundee Avatar.png JeromeASF Avatar.png 180px-Bajan.jpg BlueMonkey Avatar.png Weedlion Avatar.png Ryanicon.png ' Category:Skydoesminecraft and deadlox left team crafted